


Hi, My Name is Scoot

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a How I Met Your Mother Episode, Gen, Humor, Payback time, Pet Names, Scott Accidentally Refers to Himself as Scoot and the Jokes Begin, Stiles Is Kind Of A Dick, Then again Scott was a shitty friend too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Scott accidentally refers to himself as Scoot to a girl and the jokes ensue.





	Hi, My Name is Scoot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 03 "Pet Names' for the AO3 Monthly Challenge.

It started as a joke really, Scott introduced himself over text to someone, maybe a girl, and Stiles saw the text, “Since when is your name Scoot?”

Scott looked down again and slapped himself in the head, “Shit! That was totally a girl that I met and gave him my number at the campus! Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Stiles laughed hard, leaning down and held his stomach. It started to ache with the force of his laughter. As soon as he calmed down enough to not wet himself, Stiles sent the text out to all their friends. And the plan began.

Scott started getting the email notices for subscriptions with ‘Scoot McCall’ on them. Scott yelled at Stiles every time he read the email. And every time he unsubscribed, Stiles would text Erica and Isaac and they would sign him up again.

When they went out to dinner with the gang, they left the name ‘Scoot McCall’ with the hostess who said it over the intercom because it was such a busy night at the restaurant and they all laughed while Scott slumped forward and said, “It’s Scott.”

The hostess, without any prompting said, “Sir, I’m sorry but the reservation is for Scoot McCall.”

Stiles laughed into Derek’s shoulder who was trying desperately to keep a straight face while Erica, Isaac and Boyd were laughing as well. Liam was patting Scott’s shoulder in quiet support even though he was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Scott finally accepted the name and the table because they had a pack of hungry werewolves and he wouldn’t take the chance of keeping them away from their dinner. Stiles sat between Scott and Derek, patted his friend’s back even though he was the cause of all this.

They were all getting rides home when Derek asked him, “Do you think you’re going to far with this?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I get that you are super protective of your baby beta but Scott has this coming a couple times over, he is such a jerk when there is a girl involved, maybe this will keep that from coming up again. I mean we’ve been dating for months and I have no once bailed on ‘Bro time’ whereas every time he’s got a new chick it’s ‘hasta la vista Stiles’.”

By then, Stiles couldn’t have stopped the intercom messages in book stores or shopping malls, though that one he did tell Erica and Isaac to knock it off. Scott’s shoulders were starting to slump a little more than Stiles could deal with so after about two weeks and the magazine subscriptions started arriving, Stiles did send out a group text to knock it off before Scott moved to Zimbabwe to get away from the new pet name.

After a while it died down and they were getting a chance to meet the new girl that Scott was dating. Derek and Stiles, plus Erica and Boyd, as well as the other members of the pack. They all sat down at the restaurant and waited impatiently for her to arrive.

When she did, Kira Yukimura was a tiny burst of school girl and spice. She walked over and waved at everyone then turned to Scott and without batting an eye started with, “It’s nice to see you again in person Scoot.”

Scott stared at her, then glared at Stiles while the rest of the group cracked up and invited Kira to sit down with all of them. She was going to fit in great.


End file.
